


An Epic of Ice and Fire

by ThalliesinBard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I really bit off more than I can chew here., I'm doin it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalliesinBard/pseuds/ThalliesinBard
Summary: In a world of endless shades of grey, what happens when heroes arise in the darkest of hours...





	1. A lone wolf finds the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> So... if anyone has any suggestions. please, please, please, please, let me know.  
> I will most likely be working on this in the background as I do much smaller, or at least much less complex works.  
> This has just been something nagging at the back of my mind for weeks... so enjoy the first chapter as eloquent as a Warhammer though it may be.
> 
> Also I don't own the books or show...so most of the dialogue is going to be from memory, which is not a bad thing considering how people copy paste stuff like that so much.

Aragorn son of Arathorn lie on his deathbed, but no tears could be seen on his face, no, he was at peace with his passing, he had lived a good life and he was proud of the king he knew his son would become.

now he would finally rest, the last thing he laid his eyes upon was Narsil, the blade that helped him win the final battle against the Dark Lord...he drifted off to the bright lights that awaited him

Only to find darkness and...it was wet in fact he was submerged in fluid...Aragorn was not pleased,this was not what Gandalf had described to him at all.

Time seemed to move rather quickly for him and all of a sudden he felt a large amount of pressure and then light, lots of light, and then pain he thinks someone hit him why is he crying this makes no sense...

he's also very hungry, which was rectified very quickly by... what have they put in his mouth!

**Time skip to...less uncomfortable times...so about a year.**

Aragorn's new name was apparently Bryan Stark and he was the youngest sibling of five

Brandon, Eddard, Benjen, and Lyanna...It was really unsettling the former king why was he here?

Not that he could express this to his new family because he sensed that it would be an unwise thing to do. No he would figure out his purpose for being here on his own...


	2. A Tourney at Harrenhall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2...oh joy. hopefully this should be much longer.

**Brandon Stark**

Brandon Stark scoured Winterfell for the little nuiscance

"Bryan! where could that little bugger get off to?"

In his frustration he failed to notice the shadow looming above him in the trees...

Brandon would, till the night he died, deny that the noise that escaped him as Bryan dropped on his head was anything less than a growling wolf.

"hah, got you good this time Brandon"

Brandon twisted around and slung the wild wolf pup of a brother into his arms...and tried to make his face stern like their father, Bryans barely hidden smirk seemed to indicate the level of sucess he had at that.

"Bryan, Father and Mother have been calling for you for nearly half an hour, we're behind schedule, where were you?"

Bryan tilted his head at him and blushed a little "I was practicing with my sword"

Brandon would have brought a hand to his head if he hadn't been holding his increasingly exasperating brother.

"Mother has been very clear that you are not to practice with a _live_ blade untill you are thirteen...your birthdays not to far off, you couldn't wait a few more months"

Bryan grinned "well Ned told me that you started practicing with one when you were eleven"

"Oh I see, blackmailing your eldest brother to not get in trouble...fine but this is the last time before your birthday, Now let's get to the carriage"

**Bryan "Aragorn" Stark**

The ride was uneventful although nostalgic as always...his horse wasn't as surefooted as one from the riddenmark, nor did it understand elvish.

He's incredibly thankful that it was only thought of as cooing to something adorable...that was a very disappointing moment.

Harrenhall proved to be an interesting place, lots of wine, which his sister put to good use, drenching Benjen for making fun of her crying over one of those Targaryans.

The tourney seemed to be going splendidly lots of fighting almost enough to look over the women most definitely from one of the brothels nearby...

it was not something he had even heard of in Arda, he voiced his displeasure to any who would hear him, which outside of his family was far less than he had hoped for, most of those who did, agreed with him...but they were unsure of how to fix the problem.

There was one point in the tourney he would remember all of his life...the black knight trouncing quite a few of the more dishonorable knights at the tourney...and the armor couldn't fool him, that was Lyanna… no one else twisted their sword grip like that before striking.

When the king called for her head he immediately tugged Brandon close to him and whispered in his ear.

**Brandon Stark**

Lyanna? could it really be...yes, yes it could...

Brandon quickly left his seat and went for his horse if that Targaryen prince even so much as touched his sister he would cut off his nether regions and feed them to the pigs...If his sister didn't do it first.

he spurred his horse to go faster and managed to catch up to see... a solemn prince returning with the helm of the black knight

He saw red...he drew his sword and charged at the murdering dragon rider 

The princes eyes widened "oh crap" he lowered his helm and leapt off his horse, narrowly dodging the swing of the angered stark.

Brandon proceeded to thoroughly beat the crap out of the disoriented Targaryen... grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "did you kill my sister!" 

a voice came from behind Brandon "you could have asked that before you dented his armor Bran"

"Lyanna" Brandon was not a idiot and he immediately understood his grievous error. "Prince Rhaegar, my apologies I thought you-"

"killed the lady who bested several knight in a row and sent my father into a frenzy, I understand and in a way I should thank you the dents in my armor make it look more believable...I'm going to need a drink when I get back, ugh...make that several drinks."

when they got back things had settled down and it was time for them to return home... yep, things will just go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lyanna was 16 when she died...ouch. Benjen was 14 and Bryan Stark will be 12...was that worded right?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...end of chapter one.  
> Much shorter than I would have wanted but...it's very late.
> 
> Next up Roberts rebellion...which by then I'll have figured out how old he'll be and if he'll have any impact.
> 
> so to repeat the prior note any suggestions are duly appreciated as well are critiques.


End file.
